The Awakening
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: After their parents died in a fire, the Troublesom triplets are going to school. And who should Sinead bump into(Quite litterally) but Hamilton holt. LET'S SEE WHERE THIS ADVENTURE TAKES US!


**Hallo! Itz hamiltonzgrrl BACK IN ACTION! Didn't really know what else to do for a story so i came up with this. Hope you like it! Oh, and on this rare occation, I allow Ian Kabra to do our disclaimer. (Oh, and to SaphiraAzure2708, none taken. I'm sorry about that though. I type fast and im working on getting an spell check! XD)**

**Ian: Really!?**

**Me: Yes, but dont make me look bad.**

**Ian: Got It. *Clears throat* Hamiltonzgrrl does not own the 39 clues or any characters potraied in her stories that she did not originally make up.**

**Me: Now that the torture chamber is over, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Sinead! Get up! We're hungry!" Came 16 year old, Sinead Starling's tripled siblings. She smiled to herself. She'd been calling Ted and Ned "Tripled" since the explosion. A fusion of the words "Crippled" and "Triplet" she'd come up with.

"Ugh, COMEING!" Sinead hollered. She rolled out of bed and made it. Then she selected and outfit from her closet., one thing her brothers didn't have to put up with. It was her first day back, and the Head Ekat had suggested she go to a different school from her brothers. She hadn't liked it at first, but she knew they could handle themselves if they had eachother. Then she realized it would be alot easier to got to school if she wasn't part of a match set.

It was simple, just a red and black plaid skirt and a no sleeve teal shirt. Then she slipped on a pair of Converse shoes and smiled at her wonderful selection of assesory. A beautiful owl locket her mother gave her.

_"Put in a picture to keep them close to your heart. And whenever you open it you won't be apart." _Her mother had told her started to tear up, but quickly wiped it away.

Looking in the mirror she smiled at herself. Today would be great! She headed down stairs where her brothers were waiting. They were both whereing blue jeans, and a red shirt. It looked like they were clones.

"Finally Sinead, were starv- WOAH! What happened to you, you look almost, eeeeeewwwwww, you look almost like a girl!" Ned snorted.

"What, whats she wearing?" Ted asked.

"This god awful skirt and a horrid teal wrag to top it off!" Ned chimmed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, twits." Sinead said, mocking a name Ian had once called them.

"You can't call us twits, nerd!" Ted said confidently.

"Your the one talking, captain projectile." Sinead countered.

Ned giggled as he recalled Ted had "accidently" made a catapult too powerful for his own good, and had to explain to their neibor why his pot was in the lake at the otherside of town.

"Oh, real mature, lead head." Ted scaughed, refering to the fact that Ned use to sink as soon as he hit water.

"BUBBLE BUTT."

"BED WETTER."

"ALPHEBET BELCHER!"

"HA! I'm proud I can burp the alphebet, what have you got?"

"I CAN FART AMAZEING GRACE!"

"NOOOOO! Would you two stop fighting like this, I swear! Takeing care of you two is harder than killing a rouch by radiation! Now, eat your cerial before you find it in places cerial was never meant to go!" Sinead yelled.

The boys sat silently and nibbled their breakfast until the buss arrived. The three got on and waited to be dropped off at their new schools.

It had been a couple weeks since the Starling triplets moved to to Wisconsin. Their parents died in a fire, which had apparently become the most famous way a Cahill could go. Sinead still hated it, but what could she do? Since she was 16 and legally a super genious the Social Services workers said it would be allright if the three of them lived togather, but Social Servaces had to check in on them for a while. After that was done, they declared the house stable, and as long as the Cahils paid the bills it was all ok all the time. But Sinead still felt lonely sometimes. Though she did have her brothers, her mother was her confident. She felt, weird without her.

Suddenly she was knocked out of her trance.

"Sinead, this is our stop. We gotta go, so, um," Ted said.

"Good bye, we guess." Ned supplied.

"Oh. Uh, OK. Good luck, hey, NO EXPLOSIVES!" Sinead warned.

"Hehehehe, too late, bye!" They had hopped off the bus before Sinead could strangle them. Ted started walking in the complete wrong direction, and Ned quickly turned him around.

Sinead put her hand to her face.

"_Oh God their soo gonna get themselves killed!" _Sinead thought.

She sat and waited for her stop. When the bus pulled in front of her school, Sinead felt a lump in her throat.

"_What if no one likes me. What if everyone calls me a nerd and, and,."_ Sinead thought, then she recalled something her mother told her. "_Sweetie, it's ok to be nervous sometimes. All you got to do, is close your eyes, count to three, wrap your hand around your locket, then hold your head high. Can't go wrong with that. Just remember, you are an Ekat. Ekats are proud, and I'm certainly always preoud of my little lady."_

Sinead closed her eyes. "1, 2, 3." She breathed a deep breath. Held her hand on her locket, and marched forward.

She walked up to the quad that everyone was standing in. She had arrived early so she guessed kids just kid of hung out till school started. She looked around, trying to spot a place she could read. Passing completely over some boys playing football, a girl screaming about a dead bird, and a strange looking boy that was standing on his hands, she saw a little corner that was perfect for reading. Time for today to begin.

* * *

**What did you think of my first chapter? Review me! I have a completely different out take on this, it's gonna be HILARIOUS!**


End file.
